The popularity of recreational cycling has grown substantially in recent years. As a result, the demand for cargo carriers to transport bikes and other types of cargo items on cars and other vehicles also has grown. There are various types of vehicle-mounted cargo carriers available. One type is mountable on the trunk or other rear portion of a vehicle to carry one or more cargo items adjacent the rear of the vehicle. While some rear-mounted carriers are adjustable, the adjustment mechanisms are cumbersome or do not provide sufficient adjustability to mount those carriers on different vehicles and/or to support different cargo items.